


Second First Chances

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss wasn't supposed to <i>mean</i> anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second First Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [axumun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axumun/gifts).



> Written for the glam_kink prompt: _First time, first kiss, first ANYTHING. Just want something kinda sappy._

Their first kiss wasn't supposed to _mean_ anything.

That Sauli guy was cute—tiny, freckled, funny as hell, _adorable_ accent. When they were finally alone, Adam kissed him hard. Lips ravaged lips, tongues thrust and fought, teeth nipped and clashed, and it was rough and dirty and felt fucking _perfect_ , but it was just a one-night-stand. Really. He'd taken guys back to his hotel room before. Many, many times.

Really. Nothing. He couldn't get _involved_ with anyone just yet.

And then they were exchanging numbers and chatting on Skype all the time and going to fucking _Paris_ together…

"First kisses are supposed to _mean_ something," he grumbled later, curled up around Sauli in a warm, sex-rumpled bed, half-drunk and half in love. He could fall all the way if it wasn't careful. "It was just, like—" He waved a hand, grasping at the air for words. "It was just a _kiss_."

"But there was a connection," Sauli said, nuzzling closer beneath the thin strip of sheets still clinging to the bed. "We liked each other, even though it was imperfect—"

"Yeah, but…I'd kinda like—" Adam sighed. "I kissed you just like I'd kiss any other hot guy, and you're not just any other hot guy, and—I dunno. It should've been, like, _romantic_ or something."

"No two kisses are the same. But we could try again?" Sauli looked up at him, blue eyes wide and questioning. "A new first kiss—a real one. Now that we know…but imperfections can be good, too, yes?"

"Yes. We may like the other one better." Adam traced the pad of his thumb over Sauli's bottom lip, and Sauli kissed it softly. He smiled, and he slid his hand down to tilt Sauli's chin. "But I'm never gonna pass up an excuse to kiss you."

"Oh?" Sauli's word was cut off by the press of Adam's lips to his. Adam kissed him softly. Lips slid gently against lips, tongues glided and explored, teeth nipped gently—just a hint to make things interesting. They tasted, they explored, they lingered, and this one felt fucking perfect, too, and when they pulled away, they smiled. "Better?" Sauli asked.

"I don't know," Adam replied, stroking Sauli's cheek. "We can try again?"

That time, he really _was_ making an excuse. They kissed again anyway.


End file.
